


Gaps

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 3





	Gaps

I am filled with Gaps  
Holes in my mind that can never be filled in  
Where my childhood once frolicked  
There is now only an empty, barren, wasteland  
Faint memories flicker and Fade  
I try to fill the holes  
With sex  
And drugs  
But all I am left with  
Are more Gaps


End file.
